


Good Wine, Good Man

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Robert finds out that all he needs is good wine and a good man as Aaron treats him in more ways than one.





	Good Wine, Good Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is random AF. Wasn't even meant to be reunion fic or have feelings in it, but Robert insisted. I had the image of wine and blowjobs in my head and this is what came out lol.
> 
> [J](http://www.archiveofourown.org.uk/users/misswhimsy), you're a bad influence but I love ya for it. xx

Everyday when he wakes up and just before bed at night, Robert feels like he doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve that Aaron and Liv have let him back into their hearts and lives and that it'll all come crashing down again soon enough, until he looks at them everything that doesn't matter melts away. It's absolutely had that effect now, with Liv out of their hair causing mischief no doubt with Gabby and Gerry (“The two Gs!” Gerry had proclaimed on the Mill doorstep with a grin, “Y'know, gangsta an' that,” he'd added to Aaron's raised eyebrow of 'don't care' confusion and Robert's snort). 

Robert feels like he's on cloud nine all the time, but particularly tonight.

They'd had a lovely dinner cooked by them both, spending time together like they had whilst living at the pub but with the room to spread out in their own bigger kitchen, being physically close and trading the odd kiss as he encouraged Aaron with what to do (“You're such a bossy prat sometimes!” he replied, thankfully laughing) and feeling like the luckiest guy alive. For one, he was glad to be alive after the drama of the previous year, spent emotionally alone and desperate, and definitely lucky as Aaron turned down to dessert to snog like teenagers on the sofa instead.

“You wanna - ” he pants now, looking hazy eyed and kiss-bruised and feeling so deliciously good laid out on top of Robert's body. Aaron's forehead wrinkles as his eyebrows raise and he glances upwards, “upstairs?”

Robert squirms, mostly to feel Aaron's hips roll against his in an almost unconscious answer, and smirks. “We've got the place to ourselves, Aaron...”

“Mmm, I know, but – come on.”

After another slick kiss, Aaron tears his mouth away and stands up, looking ruined in the best way already. Robert would like to ruin him some more and he knows he won't get to if he doesn't follow. Aaron's smile tells him he knew that, that he's pleased he's got Robert hook, line and sinker, and they reach the spiral staircase before Robert doubles back towards the kitchen table. They haven't even put their dishes in the sink and he looks at Aaron, testing. 

In response, Aaron pulls on the zip of his hoodie and the decision is made – washing up can wait, preferably until very late tomorrow morning. With a second to think about it, Robert grabs the bottle of red he was making his way through and stomps after Aaron, making him chuckle and run to their bedroom. He'd tried to get Aaron into the occasional glass of wine with the appropriate dinner to no avail so far and almost doesn't want to give it up right now anyway, as Aaron seems determined to have him instead, stumbling through the door with his lips attached to Robert's any time he's not sneaking another drink. 

Smooth warmth slides down his throat as the same closes against his collarbone, Aaron's tongue licking patterns to skin that's revealed as he helps Robert out of his shirt and jeans and Robert grapples with the bottle in one hand and getting him just as naked in return. Shirtless, he pushes Robert onto their bed and Aaron's hand is on his boxers when Robert stops him with a shake of his head.

“No, no,” he says, taking a drink from the opened bottle as he looks Aaron up and down, “you're not coming up 'ere with those on,”

Aaron rolls his eyes but efficiently complies until he's also left in his underwear. Robert smiles, satisfied, and bucks his hips minutely. He can't stop staring at Aaron's mouth – at the way his teeth tease and bite down on the skin, at the way his few days' scruff frames his rosy lips, at his tongue darting out and Robert wishes he was licking something else. The second he's had the thought then he's imagining Aaron between his spread thighs, dark head bent in his lap and Robert's reaching out for him immediately. After a wine-flavoured kiss that Aaron makes a face at, Robert strokes a big hand to his cheek, his thumb dragging suggestively across Aaron's slack lips.

Aaron's not one for telling Robert what he wants to do with him if he's right there in front of him, he would rather just show him, but Robert's breathing still hitches as Aaron draws a path down the centre of his torso and peels away Robert's boxers when he's level with them. He thought he was in heaven before, but that was nothing in comparison to Aaron's nuzzling into his crotch and curling a hand around his dick as he takes another swig from the bottle. Dizzy on alcohol and happiness and the ferocity of having the hottest man he knows on his knees to suck him off, he sighs as his cockhead slides easily between Aaron's waiting lips and Robert's fingers sink into his hair. 

It mirrors the image he's had in his mind all along, the condensation on the bottle ice cold and slippery against his other hand. Aaron sucks and the pressure increases on Robert's dick, his mouth dry enough for another gulp of wine. He drinks to the rhythm of Aaron working him over and huffs a breathless laugh when he tries to thrust up and Aaron reacts, holding him down by his hips and a pinch to his thigh. The spark of pain aids the pleasure and he groans as Aaron brushes a dry fingertip over his hole. It makes him jumpy in his arousal and he lets the bottle go to widen his knees invitingly and hold Aaron's head in both hands. 

He daren't buck again, but he wants more so he reaches a shaky arm to their bedside drawer to wildly find the lube and Aaron is already there, meeting to touch Robert's chest before he drags it away, past his hip. It comes back wet and he moans when Robert shivers as he caresses his arse, actively trying to get Robert off. 

Something about the heat of Aaron's mouth and the width of two crooked fingers always gets to him the quickest and he gasps as he feels the edges of his orgasm creep up from his heels. Like a tidal wave, it threatens to consume him and Aaron is both at once the cause and his protection, keeping him from leaving untethered until he so chooses. 

With one last look at the picture Aaron makes and the bottle cold and half empty by his side, Robert sees him hump down against the bed. The fact that Aaron is desperate to get off as well, that Robert can _still_ affect him so viscerally with a hand squeezing and releasing the nape of his neck is what makes him surrender, gasping Aaron's name softly and continually and Aaron doesn't let up, sucking him through the sensations.

Eventually, he slips from Aaron's mouth and Robert watches him slowly swallow and raise his eyes to fix him with a stare that's still dark with desire. He looks as wrecked as Robert feels and he shuffles over to let Aaron roll beside him, them laying shoulder to shoulder. 

“I missed you.” He gets a slight smile in reply, his cheeks flushed and sweat beading his forehead, making Robert smirk and lean in to chastely kiss those lips. “And I definitely missed _that_. It was the first reason I could never stay away, your mouth. And what it could do to me. Time to return the favour.”

Robert raises his eyebrows once suggestively and Aaron doesn't stop him, welcoming him disappearing beneath the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
